Take Over
by xxL2xx
Summary: Series of One Shot featuring Loki and various characters. Various ratings but rated M for those that are rated M for good reasons


_*I do not own the characters you recognise just the ones I created* _

**Chapter One **

Loki sat on his throne that the misgardians had scrambled to get for him when he had taken over Misgard. The Avengers initiative failed, Thor had been returned to Asgard, Fury was dead as was Bruce Banner and Clint Barton. Stark, Romanov and all those connected to them imprisoned.

He had Fury and Banner killed instantly, Barton he wanted to keep as his soldier again but the delightful agent Romanov halted that.

Loki sneered at the memory as he pretended to listen to his 'generals' report their movements. The Agents Barton and Romanov had been captured together fighting his army whilst trying to get to Fury's body. He had Agent Romanov raped as Agent Barton watched and struggled to help then he killed Barton as his guards finished with Agent Romanov.

She was now aboard one of his leviathans being held in a cage, he smirked at the thought and wondered if he should repay the visit she made when he was in a glass cage.

Movement on the edge of his vision made him look past his 'generals' he spotted a misgardian woman bringing in jugs of water. Loki licked his lips as he watched the woman bend over the table, she was wearing a mid-thigh skirt and a white blouse and heeled shoes making her legs aesthetically pleasing to him.

He waved his generals out, when they left the room he called out to the woman to come over to him. The woman stiffened when he called out to her but followed his orders keeping her eyes to the floor. Her brown curly hair shone in the light that poured the windows showing her red highlights.

"Come here woman, kneel before me." Loki leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. The woman made a pretty picture kneeling before him and he felt his cock stirring in his trousers. His erection became prominent and he saw her eyes flick to the bulge growing before her face, he smirked at the nervous swallow she made when she did see it.

He pulled her forward by her hair making her gasp and grab his knees but she did not protest what he was forcing her to do. She had seen his power on the TV, knew what he could do to her with a flick of his little finger.

He held her head over his crotch as he untied the laces of his trousers and pulled his hardening cock out and gently pushed her down. The woman took a deep breath and began by licking the tip before sucking the tip before taking him whole in her mouth, Loki groaned and shifted in the seat. The woman moved up and down sucking and using her tongue as Loki instructed her how to pleasure him best.

For the woman time seemed to drag on as she moved up and down, hoping to bring him to the finish soon as her neck was beginning to ache, she brought one of her hands into the equation. She hesitantly moved her hand into his trousers and cupped his balls, Loki partially moaned partially chuckled, "Good girl…..that's very good..."

The noises of her sucking and Loki's quiet groans carried throughout the empty throne room, Loki threaded his fingers through the woman's hair and gently pushed her head further on his cock. He was pleasantly surprised when she accepted the push into her mouth without gagging until the tip pushed against the back of her throat.

After a few more head movements and the woman sucking and tonguing his cock, Loki felt his orgasm growing. He stroked her neck and cheek feeling her muscles working on him,

"I'm going to come in your mouth and you will swallow it understand?"

The woman hummed in agreement then again when she felt him start to lightly thrust into her mouth, Loki groaned deeply as he felt himself tip over the edge, from the use of the woman's hand and mouth, to unload into the woman's mouth.

He took his softening cock in his own hand and squeezed the last few drops onto her tongue, he chuckled and watched as she swallowed his load and tried not to vomit from the taste. He passed her the glass of wine he had sat by his throne,

"Here drink this, wash away the taste," He watched as she gratefully took it, "You've pleased me woman I will see you again, what is your name?"

The woman nervously licked her lips, "Katie Milord," Loki grinned as he retied the laces on his trousers He liked this woman she was submissive and she wasn't after his power or wealth. He decided there and then he would keep her as his mistress until he got bored but until then…


End file.
